One Week
by SilverspottedZebra
Summary: A week. That's how long they had all been back in Storybrooke and that was how long it took for the other shoe to drop. Set After Neverland!
1. One Week

**One Week**

* * *

A week. That's how long they had all been back in Storybrooke and that was how long it took for the other shoe to drop. Her and Hook had become closer, a lot closer, after their kiss and her and her parents were doing much better. She was even getting along with Regina, who for some reason had taken to Robin Hood and no one understood why but Tink. Things were great in the beginning. Then it all hit the fan.

She had been sitting at the diner alone, Henry was at school and Hook was with her dad doing something, she stopped questioning their Bromance once he healed her dad, Neal looked to her as he walked in knowing it was now or never. He slid in to the seat across from her and rested back his eyes moving over her face.

"I want to talk to you about what happened before I went through the portal." He told her taking Emma by surprise.

"Neal, I don't think now is the time. I am still trying to process everything and I don't want to throw a conversation like that in to this mix." She told him honestly, taking a drink of her hot cocoa. Though she knew that look on his face, he wasn't going to drop it and let it go that easily.

"Emma, you told me you love me. That's not something we can just wait on. I found you again. We could be a real family now." He told her watching her. Though for some reason, Emma felt sick at the words. A real family was what she always wanted. But she had that. She had her parents and Henry and Hook. She didn't need anyone else right now. Then it hit her. She had hook. She let him in and she allowed her self to fall for him.

"I know you think that pirate is Good enough for you," The way he said pirate had her sick to her stomach. It was like it was trash and she shouldn't touch it, "But if you seriously think he can give you what I can you are mistaken. I promise you Emma, if you even consider letting him in Henry life any more, I will fight for custody and I wont stop til I have won." He told her before he stood up and left the table, Emma fighting to breathe.

She was going to use that against him? He left her. He walked away from her and now she was going to have to risk having her son to be happy? She couldn't handle it. All the emotions that had been building up in her from the second she got to town finally started hitting her. Her parents gave her up, her son was being raised by the evil queen who had tried to kill her parents and harm her son, everything that happened was too much for her to handle.

Standing up she Rushed past Tinkerbell, who looked beyond worried and headed out of the diner heading anywhere that she could be a lone for a few seconds.

It wasn't until she ran in to her parents and Henry that she realized she wasn't just hurting, she was pissed off.

"Em, are you okay?" Snow asked looking to her daughter more than worried. Charming moved to still her pacing in front of them but she pushed him back before turning and watching them.

"You gave me away. YOU let me go with out a fight! I had to grow up in this world alone scared and confused. I didn't know if my parents were even alive growing up. You don't get to come in here 30 years later and pretend that everything is okay because its not! I have been angry with you since day one. Coming her was a mistake and I should have never stayed." She yelled, her thoughts more than a mess in her head. Henry looked at her confused.

"Mom, where is this coming from?" He asked her his eyes moving over her, trying to read her.

"Im not your mom, Kid. I gave you away because I couldn't raise you, because your dad left us and I couldn't do it alone. I was never meant to be a mom. I shouldn't have stayed like I did. It only caused you hurt." She told him before realizing how much her words would hurt him. Henry turned and Ran, Charming going after him trying his best to stop the boy and fix things, or at least calm him down.

"I get that you are mad Emma, but that doesn't give you the right to behave like this. What caused this? an hour ago you were in a great mood. What happened?" Snow asked trying not to cry or get upset. Henry didn't need his entire family falling apart.

"I realize that I have been living in a fucking fairy tale world for the last year and have been lied to my entire life. I realized that I should have never come here. I realized that..." She trailed off tears in her eyes. "Just leave me a lone. David too. Just don't look for me don't come find me, leave me alone." She said before she stomped off back towards Granny's.

Ignoring Ruby and Granny she headed up stairs and started pounding on the door she knew Hook was in. When it opened she wanted to smack the smirk off hsi face.

"And who do i owe this pleasure too?" He asked letting her in to the room. She moved in, pushing harshly past him and stood in the middle of the room her arms crossed over her chest. Hook closed the door and turned to look to her.

"Love, whats wrong?" He asked moving towards her, his hand and hook on her arms. Though they didn't stay there long before she shook him off and stepped back putting space between them.

"This is over. Whatever this was starting to be, its done now. I want nothing to do with you." She told him trying her best to keep the words from breaking her. She had been so strong until this point, then she saw Henry's face in her head. She pushed away her son and Parents for what?

"Em where is this coming from?" He asked her completely crushed. "I thought things were going great between us. We were getting closer and I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong. Nothing is going great between us. It was all fake. So this is done and I am done with you." She told him looking in straight in the eye. Killian knew she was lying, it wasn't that hard to tell. But he knew she wasn't going to give this up, though neither would he.

"Everything I have done, I have done for you Emma. Why cant you see that? Why do you keep pushing me away just as you let me in?" He asked her hurting and a bit angry.

"Because that's who I am. If you don't like it leave!" She snapped at him wanting this to be done with so she could go home and have a good cry.

"That's it? I don't get a choice in this? It's just leave? I'm so glad that you decided you wanted me gone before i started falling more in love with you! Thank you so much for doing me a fucking Favor." He snapped at her, his own guard back in place. Emma knew she was crossing lines today but she couldn't help herself.

"Don't say that hook. You don't love me." She said softly looking away from him.

"Now we are back to Hook. Good to know Swan. Get out." He said as he moved to the door and opened it up for her, his eyes hard and cold not looking at her. She didn't fight him, she left the room and listened to the door slamming after her before she started down the stairs looking to Ruby who stood in front of her.

"You really love to Lie don't you." Ruby said ignoring Emma's soft plea to leave it alone. "You don't know the pain Snow had to go through when she realized she couldn't keep you. She spent months trying to find out what to do, how she could save you yet be your mom. She lost in the end because now you don't even care. And Henry, how could you do that to him? You put him through pain all over again because of something a dumb ass said. I wont even start on Killian but just know one thing Emma swan, You just messed up big time. And when you realize what you did, you better pray to God that someone out there is willing to forgive you." Ruby said before she turned and headed in to the back office, leaving Emma to stand in the lobby. Emma pushed out of the doors and started walking back towards her apartment knowing she would be a lone, back were she started a year and a half ago.

* * *

**A||N: okay no idea where this came from, I blame not sleeping at 3 am for it. BUT don't worry. It starts getting better after a while. I just think Emma needed to snap and get her anger out before she can move on and be happy! But she gets her happy ending with help from a few unexpected people! Ill update soon**


	2. Six Days

**Six Days**

* * *

6 days. It had been 6 days since Emma went off on everyone. She hadn't seen Henry for 6 days, nor had she seen her parents or Killian. She tried looking for them when she was out, or at work. David did a great job of avoiding her at the station. He clocked off when she clocked on and walked away from her. It killed her to know this was her fault. After everything she had been through, she knew they all needed to know. She did miss her son; he was the one person she wished she had never hurt. She was just in a heat of the moment and screamed at him for no reason. She was glad he came and found her, glad he wanted her in his life. But now she didn't know where she stood with him and it was killing her.

Sitting at her desk at the station she sighed looking to the stack of papers. She needed to get work done, she had to focus, but she couldn't. Hearing the door open and close she looked towards it watching Henry come in to sight.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" She asked him softly as she stood up taking a small, hesitant step towards him.

"I know you wanted to have your space. But you need someone right now more than you need to be alone." He told her with a shrug, Emma's heart breaking. How could her son be so smart and amazing?

"Henry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scream at you like I did. I'm glad that you wanted me here, and that you came to find me. I'm sorry that I behaved like I did. I hope that you can forgive me and let me back in to your life." She said softly watching him. Henry nodded and moved to her giving her a hug.

"I couldn't stay mad at you for long. Tink told me what happened at the diner before you blew up at all of us." He said as he looked up to her. Emma held him close before sitting down pulling him on to her lap.

"I know that you love your dad and want him in your life. But I can't be okay with what he said. Not when he acted like that. If you want him in your life, I can't stop that. But I don't want you to be alone with him for now." She said softly. Henry smiled looking to her.

"Tinkerbell said she would go with me and make sure that nothing happens. But there's something I want to talk to you about first." He said as he watched Emma smiling. Emma knew her son was smart, so when he wanted to talk to her about something, she was ready to listen to him.

"Killian hasn't really been seen much lately. Grandma says he staying at the inn but Ruby said he hasn't left his room. You guys didn't fight, did you?" He asked worried. To Henry, Killian was a hero. He helped get them home; he gave up his ship for Henry's life. Emma would have never thought that Peter pan would want a pirate ship and was happy to give Henry back to get said ship. Though the battle they fought made Peter lose a lot of men, she bet He was glad to take the ship and walk away.

"We exchanged some words." Emma said as she looked to him. She couldn't lie to Henry after everything. Though the frown on his face made her wish she didn't tell him the truth.

"Mom you need to fix things with him. He's always been there for you and helped you. You gave him a chance when no one would, you can't push him away. He's alone in this world." Henry said looking to her. Emma knew he was right. It killed her to admit it but he was right. She kissed his head and s tood up setting him on his feet.

"Lets go talk to Killian then. Maybe he will understand if you are there with me." She said grabbing her jacket and keys, Following Henry out of the station and down towards the inn.

* * *

Snow sat at the diner table with Charming, her head in her hands.

"Why did we think that everything would be okay? That she would just accept us and life would be fine and perfect?" She said, knowing she had asked this question a million times. Ever since Emma went off on them, she knew she had to figure out a way to fix it all. David took her hand in his and kissed it softly.

"We need to give her space right now. We assumed that things would be okay when she found out. But we had to know that she wouldn't be happy and excited about it all. She grew up here, without us. We need to give her some space and wait for her to come to us. As much as that kills us, we can't force it on her." He said softly as he looked to her. Snow knew he was right, Charming was always right. But it killed her to know her daughter was hurting. She closed her eyes and rested back, listening to the sounds around them.

"I love you." She told him softly smiling as she opened her eyes. He grinned looking to her.

"I love you too. It will be okay. I promise."

* * *

Emma and Henry ran up the stairs, making their way to the room that Killian was staying in. Emma felt her stomach flipping as she stopped in front of the door, knocking three times before stepping back. Waiting there, unsure if he was going to answer or not, was the hardest thing she could have pictured. Henry took her hand and held it as they waited.

Five, ten, fifteen minutes passed and nothing. They looked to each other before Henry knocked, louder than before.

"Killian? Are you there?" He asked wondering why he wasn't answering. They both look too each other when he didn't answer again. Henry headed down stairs towards the lobby, Emma following.

"Ruby, have you seen Killian?" Henry asked looking to Ruby who was behind the counter. Shaking her head she gave him a small, sad smile.

"I'm sorry kid. I haven't seen him since Emma was here before." She told him giving them both another smile before turning to head to the diner. Emma sat in one of the chairs closing her eyes. What did she do? She messed up big time and she felt horrible about it now.

Henry moved around the counter and grabbed the master key and gave Emma a smile before he headed up stairs, Emma following him. Once the door was unlocked they moved in to the room and stopped not seeing Killian at all. They saw some takeout food containers, but no pirate. Henry and Emma sat on the bed trying to figure out what to do now.

"You could always talk to Grandma and grandpa. I know they would really like to hear from you." Henry said hopeful. Emma knew everything was crushing them; it hurt her to know she hurt them. But she needed them to know how she felt.

"I don't know kid. Growing up here alone was hard. I didn't have anyone. That was the hardest part. Fining them again felt amazing, I won't lie. But I can't be so easy to forgive when I am hurt and they want things to be perfect. I will talk to them sometime soon. But right now I need to just think." She said as she looked to him hoping he understood.

"Alright. But don't wait too long. The longer you wait the harder it is on someone in the end." Henry said before he kissed her head and headed out of the room, mentioning something about wanting to go see Snow and charming and he would see her later.

Emma took a deep breath and tried to figure out what to do her mind and heart hurting. Though when the bathroom door opened, her head snapped up and she watched Killian move out of the bathroom, before resting against the door frame.

"What are you doing here lass?" He asked her, his voice cold towards her.

"I came to apologize to you. I made a mistake with what I said and when I pushed you away, I should have been pulling you closer to me. I freaked out after a talk with Neal and instead of ignoring him, I took his words to heart. I'm sorry." She told him as she stood up and moved hesitantly towards him, unsure if he would even accept her apology. Killian gave a nod and stayed where he was.

"Well that's nice to hear. But it's too late lass. If you expect me to take you back and pretend things are going to be fine, you are mistaken. I was always open with you Swan. I did my best to help you, change for you and yet I was treated like nothing when you were upset." He told her, his words cutting her, making her feel sick.

"Killian, I know I messed up. I was no better than anyone else you let in before. But I'm here now trying to make it better, doesn't that count for something?" She asked her voice breaking and her heart hurting. Why did she ever let Neal do this to her? She shouldn't have reacted like she did towards Henry and Killian and now she was paying for it.

"Sure, it counts for something. But it doesn't change the fact that you pushed me away and ended everything before it could start." He told her shaking his head. Emma closed her eyes to keep the tears in.

"I ruin everything I touch lately. Honestly, out of everyone I thought you would understand where I was coming from. That you wouldn't have given up so easily on us. But I guess I assumed to much." She said through tears.

"According to you, there was nothing to give up on." He told her with a shrug. Emma wanted to hit him more than anything. She hated that he was acting like nothing mattered to him. She moved towards him stopping inches from him.

"You are an ass! I have wanted you since I first saw you in The Enchanted Forrest. Your stupid ego and innuendos drove me insane and it was hard to say no to you. But I had to get home to my son. I went ot New York with Gold to save your life. I have never let anyone in like you. I had hoped that once we were home and here together, we could be together." She told him watching him. She hoped her words would mean something to him, would get him to at least talk to her like before and not treat her so coldly, though she knew she couldn't expect that much.

When he didn't say anything, she turned and started towards the door, caught by surprise when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him, his hand on her back holding her to him. He didn't speak as they booth looked over the others face, their breathing heavy. He pressed his lips to hers kissing her with such gentleness that she was almost taken back. She wasted no time kissing him back, her hands moving to his hair to hold him to her only wanting more of him.

"Next time you push, I'm pushing right back." He muttered as they broke from the kiss, his forehead resting against hers. She let a small laugh out shaking her head.

"I won't push. At least not like that." She said with a small laugh moving her head in to his chest, relaxing as he held her closer to him, his lips pressing against her head a few times.

"I am sorry Killian. I reacted and pushed before thinking." She told him after a few minutes of standing in his arms, her eyes moving to look up to him. He kissed her head letting her know it was all in the past, something he was shocked he could so easily forgive when he held on to revenge for years.

Killian and Emma laid down on the bed and started talking about everything and anything, Emma glad that she could lay there and be able to know she was slowly changing things from the way they had been. Her parents were the next step, Neal at some point too. But for the moment, she wanted to just savor this moment and enjoy being in Killian's arms.

* * *

**A||N: I didn't think this would get so long. But this chapter is done! The next one will be Emma talking to Neal. Let me know what you think one this chapter! I'd love some feedback. **

**Also, I know Killian wouldn't forgive Emma so easily, But after 6 Days I figured he wouldn't want to be away from her any longer.**

**Next chapter coming soon! **


End file.
